Timothy
Timothy is a small raccoon with a big mind. Personality "Timothy Goes to School"(Episode:) Timothy is a small raccoon that is kind and looks out for his friends. In Timothy's First Appearance: He take the bus to Hilltop Public School to meet his first Teacher and his new Classmates. Timothy might have a small crush on Yoko, and he is a Modest Famous Host. Relationships Yoko (Cat) Yoko: (Cat) Ballerina Dancer, Origami craftship and Timothy's best friend. (All my Favorite Things:) Yoko is a new student who mets Timmothy and her new Classmates on the secound day. In the search for Claude, Timmothy passes Yoko by on the third and fourth day. Claude Interfere's: by Interception, Moving Timmothy out of the way while catching the Football they called him a push over. This is how Timmothy and Yoko became best companion's. (Every Episode:) Yoko may have a crush on Timothy, she looks out for him and play the Violin. Yoko honours her Japanese Heritage. Permission Forms, Sixth Day: Then: International Food Day: Fritz (Skunk) Fritz (Skunk) is Timothy, Charles's best friend and the Brains of the Group, Fritz is interested in Science Components Elements. Hobbies: Aviation Air Flyer's, and Stellar Aviation Vehicles, In the Sand Castle box he recreated a Stellar space Dome Imagines it on the moon. Fritz is also (Rock and shell Collector.) Doris (Beaver) Doris: (Beaver) Before Timmothy met Yoko and his new classmates, Doris was his first friend: Sitting on the bus next to each other (the first day) they traveled together while going to school. Doris is Ballerina Dancer and the biggest beaver in class, however the youngest in the family. She has Several brother's that are older than her. Mostly Doris is with Charles, Nora's, Grace and Lilly, they are her friend's as well. Criticizes Lilly when she forgetting stuff. Toughest Girl in class, she like to compete against: The Boys: (Lilly First Snow Frost Day: Sled Slide Downhill) on the other hand Frank and Frank is another story. Nora (Mouse) Nora: A Friend of Timothy. Nora thinks that Timothy is the greatest ( the search for the Decko Lizard.) Giving Timmothy Too much Responsibility,(Timmothy can handle it!) he may or may not able to handle the task that is given to him. Nora is Loud, not afraid to speck up for her self. A craftship maker of her own design (Yoko birthday.) She Like to play with her baby brother Jack who copies her big sister banging on the drums, and she loves Rythem Instrumentationist/ Electronic music. Charles (Mouse) Charles (Mouse) Timothy's best Friend is shy: Sort of Isolates himself from his friends and their activity. He is tranquility quiet, Those who are Assertive he will asks them to Represent him however Timmothy helps by aiding Charles to find his own voice. Charles is also very constructive and he also supports Timmothy. Claude (Raccoon) Claude (Raccoon) is a Constructive Drifter Drawer, The agile tennis, badminton, ping pong, Racket Ball, and a optical champion and a bit of a show off, he tries to be the perfect Athlete, and the perfect student, however when it comes to Track and field; Frank and Frankinson are both of the fastest, The Best Basket Ball Player, the Best Soccer Players, and enjoy the love of Tactical Touch Football. Claude cannot compete against their energetic Activeness Skills. Claude: is a Talented Prize Winning Student: The Problem: he gives Timmothy a hard Time, and does the work on his own. (Partnership Model Assignment.) Latter on changes his mentally attitude toward him, when he requires Timothy's help, Timothy to the rescue. Frank (Dog) Frank Twins (Dog's:) Timothy's Good friend. They love to play pranks and make jokes, and They also like play Tactical Touch Football. The Frank's (Dog) Frank and Frankinson Twins (Dog's:) Timothy's Good Friend's, Sports Lovers, Tactical Touch Football, Basket Ball, Track and Field They Dominate; not so much in Tennis, Frank, Frankinson are alway together Little Powerhouses. Grace (Cat) Grace: Doris, Yuko loves The ballerina ballet, Grace is her own leader, Dress Rehearsal in the back-round: Prop Manger, and Little lady like, she lead the team. She also might be a tennis player pro similar to Claude both are opsticial champions. (Careful Claude may have competition.) Grace Pays more attention to the weather and does not want to get caught in the rain, carrying her self overly repaired, bringing a umbrella, while everyone else get wet. She also supports Timmothy. Lilly (Fox) Lilly is a bit forgetful, her brain is discovered to be full of sunshine. Sometime she must trace her steps to find the missing or misplaced item to where it went, (Hopefully not Lost, or Trashed.) Lilly is a cherry and kind (Anima species) she catches on memory terms latter on. When Lilly is pressured she becomes really dependable, when they need her, (Winter Blizzard School holiday: Goldy the Gold Fish.) Lilly may take longer to learn, she eventually figures everything out. Mrs Jenkins (Fox) Hilltop Public School Teacher: Mrs. Jenkins. Timothy's, and his Colleagues is required to Educate themselves an learn. The Student gets creative, Craftship, also likes to have Entertainment enjoyment of fun. Mrs. Jenkins play piano: Composition compose: A song for the children, (Anything Could Happen.) Miss Appleberry (Badger:) Hilltops Public School Supply Teacher: Miss Appleberry Henry (Beaver) Henry is the Bus Driver and School Maintenance. Timmothy gets advice and supplies from him, if it a available. Gallery Timothy 1.jpg Timothy 3.jpg Timothy 4.jpg Timothy 5.jpg Timoty.jpg Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Heroes